The present invention relates to a camera having a flexible display.
In a digital camera, there is a camera having a display to conduct a framing, a display of a photographed image, and a display of various kind of information. Generally, this display is a liquid crystal display, and fixed on the rear surface of the camera, or can be housed.
However, the liquid crystal display requires a space, and is a factor to hinder the downsizing of the camera.